Set Up
Story Gwen: So it was Palpatine! Kevin: Yeah. (Kevin has been given new clothes. The group is in Eunice’s ship, floating in space.) I heard Michael tell me himself. He’s been in command of the Separatists. Lucy: Why kill them all? Kevin: He must’ve feared that someone found out. And with Jarrett’s death, maybe he doesn’t think that the Separatists can survive anymore. Ahsoka: If we don’t do something, Palpatine will be in complete control of the Republic. Eunice: Is there anyone inside the Plumbers that you guys trust? That we can turn to for help here? Gwen: (Sighs) What do you think, Kevin? Kevin: Hm. We can try to contact Wes. If there’s anyone who can help, it’s him. Ahsoka: Magister Wes? You’re friends with Magister Wes? Gwen: It’s risky to contact him. But at this point, we’re desperate. End Scene Eunice’s ship is floating through space, when a small cruiser approaches. It links to the ship, and Wes boards the ship. Gwen: Wes. Wes: Gwen. Kevin. Oh, I’ve been so worried about you guys. Where’s John? Kevin: Still worry about him. Wes: I see. Now, what is so urgent that you needed to contact me? I know you wouldn’t risk my position if you could help it. Gwen: We’ve discovered what’s going on. Palpatine’s been manipulating this war. Ahsoka: He organized the Separatists, then became Chancellor of the Republic. He’s been in charge of the war on both sides. Lucy: Michael was his spy, leaking intel to the Separatists. After he framed me as the traitor, he became Palpatine’s puppet, leaking intel to both sides. Eunice: And he just had all of the Separatist leaders killed. Wes: (Sighs) I’ve got to say, you kids always figure it out. However, this time it isn’t enough. Kevin: What are you talking about?! We’ve got all the information you need. Enough to throw Palpatine to the brig. Wes: And where do I say that I got this info from? My own research? That will only let them accuse me of treason. No, what I need is a witness. One who isn’t part of the Plumbers, and that could’ve accidentally heard all of this. (Everyone’s faces are grim, then Lucy steps forward.) Lucy: I’ll do it. (Wes closes his eyes, as if expecting this.) Kevin: What? You can’t go to Coruscant. You would be killed on the spot. Lucy: No I wouldn’t. (Lucy closes her eyes, and her body takes its sludge form momentarily. Her body then morphs and takes on Gwen’s form. She speaks with Gwen’s voice.) I can be whoever I want, whenever I want. I can speak as someone else. Kevin: No, I won’t allow it. If you’re caught, or figured out, you’re dead. Palpatine would kill you. Lucy: (In her own voice.) You all risked your lives to save mine. Now it is time for me to risk my life, to ensure all of our safety. Wes: Agreed. Lucy is the only one who can pull this off. She will have to take on the form of a species native to that planet where the battle occurred. Ahsoka: It was Mustafar. Wes: So, a Mustafarian. Kevin: I still don’t approve of this. Lucy: (Takes her original form.) Kevin, you’ve always been looking after me. I thank you for that. But you have to let me do this. I refuse to live in fear anymore. I will rejoin the Plumbers, and become the greatest Plumber possible. Kevin: (Sighs) Alright. You’ve grown, kid. I’d like to punch that smile off Palpatine’s face, so be sure to wipe it off for me. Lucy: Yes sir! End Scene Palpatine: Outrageous! I demand to know what proof you have against me! (They are in the senate hall, where an emergency meeting has been called. In one repulsorpod, Magister Wes and Magister Windu ride with a short, stocky alien with gray skin. Wes: You wish for proof? Then I shall introduce Chivos, a witness to the battle between Michael Morningstar, Kevin Levin and John Smith. (The stocky guy stands up.) Chivos: Thank you. Sir, I saw and heard the battle, when the gold guy called Michael shot the Separatist ship out of the sky. He then bragged about how it was all the plans of Chancellor Palpatine, who was manipulating the war. Milhil: You really think that you can insult the Chancellor like that? You should be put away. Windu: Peace, Milhil. Not only do we have this young man’s testimony, but we have intelligence gathered by another investigator. It turns out that Michael was the spy that was leaking intel to the Separatists. He started ever since he joined the academy, and it only worsened as he became a full fledged power, and as he’s become a spy for Palpatine. Wes: By decree of the Plumbers, Chancellor Palpatine, you are ordered to surrender your position, and to be taken into custody. Palpatine: Hm. As this is a hearing, I say we vote. All in favor of arresting these three for treason. (No hands go up, and Palpatine gets a scowl on his face.) Wes: All in favor for Palpatine to stand down. (Every hand goes up.) Very well. Windu: Come quietly, Palpatine. I don’t want to spill anymore blood. Palpatine: (Scowls.) Very well. I stand down. Windu: Good. And Milhil. Milhil: Sir? Windu: This has all happened because you let your prejudice cloud your judgement. If you actually did your job, this could’ve all been avoided, and millions of lives could’ve been saved. I will expect your resignation. Milhil: (Looking shocked.) Yyyes sir. Windu, Wes and Clivos go to the Plumbers’ base. Windu: I will get the bounties on Kevin, Gwen, Ahsoka and Lucy removed. They will be able to return to active duty, though they will be placed under constant supervision. Wes: I will handle finding them. Also, I’ve found the perfect person for them to serve under, General Tack. Windu: (Chuckles) I’m starting to think that you planned all of this. Wes: Ha! You think highly of me. Windu: I should, you having been taught by Nike himself. Wes: Maybe. I will get right on tracking them, so leave that to me. Windu: Very well. Take care. And remember, you’ve made a dangerous enemy today. If Palpatine is to ever get free, he’ll come after you. Wes: Maybe I’ll finally stay in retirement when that happens. Good bye, Windu. (Wes and Clivos walk off.) Very nice job, Lucy. Clivos: Thank you. I’m ready to return to duty. Wes: Then let’s go. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann (in original and Gwen's and Mustafarian's form) *Eunice *Wes Green *Magister Windu Villains *Chancellor Palpatine *Magister Milhil (fired) Trivia *Palpatine is arrested and removed from power. *Milhil is fired. *Gwen, Kevin, Ahsoka and Lucy are no longer criminals. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc